


Magnetic (Everything about you)

by bandtrasg



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Artist!Harry, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Prince!Louis, Smut, Soulmate Tattoos, Soulmates, royalty!au, s, soulmate!AU, ugh i love thi, writer!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandtrasg/pseuds/bandtrasg
Summary: Fuck this all, Harry thinks, blindly walking to the front doors of his apartment complex and looking back at Niall with one last look of, "help me." To which Niall rolls his eyes, makes a heart with his hands, and walks away.

 
  It's not a big deal. Totally not. Harry's only going to be visiting the Royal Family for a few weeks, simply for a work assignment. He's not even going to be there for the Prince. For Princess Charlotte and Queen Johanna. Not the Prince.
 
      But... Why does Harry feel like it has something to do with the Prince?





	1. Before (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEDICATED TO: Larry_is_the_best <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS RUSHED AND TERRIBLE BC I WAS DUMB AND ACCIDENTALLY PUBLISHED IT WHEN I DIDN'T MEAN TO SO I JUST NEEDED A CHAPTER OUT NOW IT'LL GET BETTER I PROMISE!!! 
> 
> don't hate me ilya :')

"Harry." 

The brunette groans and rolls over, tucking further into his pillow and hiding from the sunlight streaming through the windows.

"Harry, get up." 

He lifts his face a bit, turning at an uncomfortable angle until he's faced with his roommate, an annoyed look on his face. "Leave me be," Harry mumbles, curling in on himself and hugging his knees. 

"Harry, you've been sleeping half the day already. I checked your phone for you---you're welcome---and Zayn says he has a new job. ASAP, he mentioned specifically," Niall mentions, holding Harry's phone in his hand as proof. Harry sighs, reaching out to grab at it, and Niall places it in his hands before turning and walking out. Of course, shouting a, "Wake up, Harry! It's two!" 

The sluggish man does check his phone, and he'll be damned because Niall was right. Zayn's email reads: 

_\-----_

_From: zmalik@dpe.com_

_To: hstyles@dpe.com_

_Harry,_

_I apologise for bringing this up at such an unaccepted time. However, we've been given an extraordinary opportunity involving a new press release for the Queen of Wales. I've chosen you for the job, and I really hope you accept. You're my best writer, and I have Leigh-Anne on standby for editing and Perrie for publishing. Liam has advised the entire trip, and you simply need to come in to confirm or deny it. I will be available from 4 to 6 PM tomorrow, Wednesday, and Friday._

_I await eagerly for your response._

_Sincerely,_

_Zayn Malik (CEO of DIRECTION PUBLISHING & EDITORIAL) _

_\------_

 

Harry's jaw drops. He rereads the email over and over again, pinching himself to make sure that Niall actually woke him up, and that he's not dreaming. Instead of calmly thinking it over, making his decision, and emailing Zayn back as soon as possible like a responsible Head of Writing, he does it  _The Harry Way_ (Niall named it that when the first "Harry meltdown" (also named by Niall) happened two years ago. He almost broke a window)---which involves Harry dropping his phone and letting out a ear-piercing shriek. 

After which Niall raced in, threw a dish towel at him, and shut the door. "Niall!" Harry screams, and the blonde opens the door slightly, letting a single, uninterested eye show.

"What do you want." 

It's not even a question, it's a statement. It's paired with an annoyed glare and a single hand resting on the doorknob---ready to close it at any time. 

"Read---Read this, Ni. Do it now," Harry says, nearly throwing his phone at his roommate before the man walks fully into the room, sits on Harry's bed, and takes his phone carefully. "What's this even about," Niall says.

"Just read it," Harry says, voice unusually high, and the man sighs before continuing to read. The brunette's knee bounces impatiently as he watches several emotions pass through Niall's face and further; projected onto his face. And, when he turns to Harry, his eyes are wide and his mouth is ajar.

"Harry," he says slowly, and his eyes shift from the phone to his roommates face. "Holy shit." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH THIS WAS TERRIBLE I'M SO SO RR Y FSNEIFJEN I'M GONNA DEDICATE THIS TO THE PERSON WHO LEFT A COMMENT THAT SAID SOMETHING ALONG THE LINES OF "Aww c'mon you got me all excited!" BECAUSE I FEEL TERRIBLE AND YEAH SO ILY DON'T HATE MEEEE <3<3<3<3<3


	2. Before (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I mean, there's not really a_ reason _for me to say no."_  
>  _"Exactly," Zayn says, standing from his desk and rounding it to stand in front of him. "Say yes. I can't assign another person to this job--it'll never end well. You're my best writer, Harry, and I need you to do this. It's simple. Just do some research, visit the family a few times, and give your opinion on whether the family should reign. It's simple."_
> 
> _And, Harry should've known to decline. The entirety of his being was declining, in fact, but there was a lot at stake given the circumstances and he couldn't just sit back and let it happen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes this one's just as bad I apologise

Fast forward two hours, and you'll find Harry nearly losing his mind over replying to Zayn's email. It was simple, it really was, to just say, "No, I don't feel comfortable," or take the risk and say, "Yes, I'd be honoured to complete this job."

Niall is trying to calm his nerves by rubbing his back, but it doesn't stop the rolls of anxiety flowing through Harry's body. "Do you want me to write it?" Niall asks softly, and Harry shakes his head. _He_ is in charge of his doomed life; he should be the one to answer his boss. He swallows harshly before opening the email once more, and pressing _Reply_.

\-----

_From: hstyles@dpe.com_

_To: zmalik@dpe.com_

_Zayn,_

_I will meet with you Wednesday evening, at preferably 4:30. I will have made up my mind by that time._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

_\-----_

 

After hitting send, he's flopping back onto his bed---for the second time---and Niall simply sighs. "You can't  _seriously_ be thinking of declining, right?" 

Harry sits up, then, and slouches. "I'm not sure, Ni. I mean, this is such a huge opportunity, and yeah, it'd be  _amazing_ if I could, but do I really have the capability of dealing with the Royal family? Not to mention, the  _Prince_?" 

Niall rolls his eyes. "Everyone and their second cousin knows that you're positively infatuated with the Prince. But this job doesn't have a thing to do with Louis. Who knows, you might not even see him." 

Harry bites the inside of his cheek, and shrugs. His mind is inconclusive; he doesn't have a liable reason to say no, but at the same time, he doesn't feel confident in himself enough to take on such a prestigious job. Instead of being rude, though, he waves Niall away and lays back down, stalling this whole meeting with Zayn for as long as he possibly can. 

No matter if it's in three days. Harry doesn't think time can go by slower.

///

By the time Wednesday  _does_ roll around, though, Harry nearly cries. Niall, being the completely supportive roomie that he is, simply pats him on the back and offers to make him breakfast. 

(To which Harry declines faster than light, jumps up, and makes it for them. He can't handle Niall starting  _another_ fire within the same week.)

After they've eaten, Harry lounges around and watches nearly seven episodes of  _Game of Thrones_ before his phone rings with a notification. An email notification, no less.  _From Zayn_. 

He's not good with formalities; so, he decides to stall off on it, watch another episode of GoT, eat lunch, and finally decide to get ready for this whole interview thing-y. Whatever the hell is happening today involving him, the Queen, and the Princess.

When he does leave, though, he's positively sulking. 

_Fuck_ _this_ _all_ , Harry thinks, blindly walking to the front doors of his apartment complex and looking back at Niall with one last look of, " _help_ _me_." To which Niall rolls his eyes, makes a heart with his hands, and walks away.

It's not a big deal. Totally not. Harry's only going to be visiting the Royal Family for a few weeks, simply for a work assignment. He's not even going to be there for the Prince. For Princess Charlotte and Queen Johanna. _Not the Prince_.

 But... Why does Harry feel like it has something to do with the Prince?

The drive from his apartment to the big, glass doors of the office where he works is silent and full of tension. Even with only himself in the car, he feels like he might suffocate. Instead of sitting in his car and slamming his head against the steering wheel (which he may or may not have been doing for the past five minutes), though, he gets out and walks through the doors with a nervous look on his face. Jade greets him at the front door, escorting him to the elevators, and once they're out of sight from their other colleagues, begins to interview Harry herself---by throwing countless questions towards him.

So much that he starts to feel dizzy.

"Jade, Jade! Jade," Harry gets out, and the girl sighs before shaking her head. "You don't seem right to say, Haz. You sure you're alright?" 

Harry bites his lip. "I don't think so. I really don't know what to do about this new job offer," he starts, feeling his emotions build up, "I-I mean, it's such an opportunity, but don't you think it's too prestigious for me? Even if I'm called the best editor in  _Direction_?" 

He doesn't expect it. (If he's being honest, he should've been, but still.) He doesn't expect the way that Jade full on slaps him across the face, so hard that he grasps the side of his face, and Jade looks near tears. 

"Listen," she mumbles brokenly. "You're the best damn writer that I've ever met---hell,  _Cowell_ doesn't have shit on you. You're the best of the best, Harry. And when you say that you're not, it makes me really upset!" She exclaims, and Harry's dumbfounded.

The elevator doors open, and Jade starts to step out. She doesn't though---not until she mutters, "Fuck you and your stupid, stupid insecurities. Take the damn job, Harry. Maybe some time with royalty will help you realize just how goddamned amazing you are." And she walks away. 

Perrie looks just as surprised as Harry does when she sees Jade's tense composure, but once Harry sees the brunette explain everything, Perrie's eyes snap to his and they're holding a fire-filled gaze much scarier than Jade's ever was. That's the difference between the couple---Perrie is downright terrifying, while Jade is more emotional. Either way, whatever makes Jade upset immediately makes Perrie upset; just in a different, much more terrifying way. 

"Go," Perrie mouths, motioning to Zayn's office, and Harry nods once before scurrying off. He knocks once on the door, and hears a faint, "come in," giving him the clear to enter.

Zayn is sat studiously at his desk, hair mussed and falling in his face as he lifts his eyes only to look at Harry. "Welcome back," Zayn says teasingly, and Harry laughs a bit before sitting down at the seat across from Zayn. "Bit different working from home, innit?" 

"Yeah," Harry agrees, "but I like it. Besides, I wouldn't want Niall burning down the flat." 

Zayn laughs and makes easy conversation. "That Irishman. Always getting into trouble. How is he, by the way?" 

"He's great. Just finished his fourth year at law school." 

"That's amazing," Zayn compliments, and Harry makes sure to tell him that later. "Very studious, the lot of you. However, there's a very specific reason you came in today. And I need to know your answer as soon as possible." 

Harry nods, and nearly cringes at the shift in atmosphere. "I need a one word answer," Zayn says slowly, and Harry nearly wants to cry at how stressful this already is. 

"Do you want to do it?" Zayn asks, and this is what Harry's been somewhat preparing for.

"Could you explain the deal in further detail," Harry says, swallowing as his throat's gone dry. 

"Alright. Basically, in case you haven't noticed, the entirety of England has been focused on Princess Charlotte and her outing the other day---I'm sure you've seen the photos of the Princess and a long-time friend of hers, Eleanor, kissing. Now, some called it friendly; some called it a dare. But she came out the other day, and now the entirety of this country has gone into chaos. As I'm sure you know, the Parliament are a very straight-forward group of people. Very classic. That's why they're so against everything that's happening. Especially since the Queen has no objection to it. And research shows that the other princess, Felicite, and possibly even the Prince are also of different sexuality. Yet, all of this information doesn't seem to bother Johanna, and therefore Parliament is pretty pissed, for lack of a better word." Zayn looks pointedly across the desk. "That's where you come in. The entirety of the board have been showing nothing but clear distaste, and are even taking a vote of impeaching the Royal family---and turning it over to another." 

"That's insane," Harry immediately says, and Zayn nods. "I agree. So, you have a simple job. You just have to go on a series of interviews with the Queen, Princesses, and the Prince for a few weeks. And, at the end of it all, give your honest opinion on whether or not they should stay in power. Simple, yes?" 

_No_ , Harry thinks,  _not simple whatsoever. But, it's whatever, I guess_. 

"I really hope you agree," Zayn says, then, and Harry bites the inside of his cheek. "I've said this before, but you truly are my best writer. And, again, I have all of the girls on standby, waiting for your drafts. They're all on board, Harry. That, and I think we might lose the best Royal family to ever happen to this country in hundreds of years if you don't accept." 

_Wow_ , Harry thinks, and internally snorts, _way to guilt me into it_. 

He doesn't actually agree, though. Instead, he works around it. 

"I mean, there's not really reason for me to say no."

"Exactly," Zayn says, standing from his desk and rounding it to stand in front of him. "Say yes. I can't assign another person to this job--it'll never end well. You're my best writer, Harry, and I need you to do this. Just do some research, visit the family, and give your opinion on whether the family should reign. It's simple."

_Simple my ass._

But, he lets out a sigh. With Jade's words in his mind, the faint feeling of her hand across his cheek, Niall's encouragement and support, and the pleading look that Zayn gives him from across the desk, Harry sighs once.

"Fine."

"You'll do it?" 

"Yes. I'll do it."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this one, even though it sucks just as bad as the first. I know it's slow and that my writing is terrible (it's usually so much better than this, please forgive me) but it's officially midnight and I haven't slept but I felt it was necessary to post this. So. Yeah. 
> 
> I hope you all had an amazing day, and trust me---I'll be spending my entire Thanksgiving break on this and also my new one, _Just A Touch of Your Love_.
> 
> So yeah. Please don't hate me. I love you guys <3


End file.
